boktaifandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Boy Sabata
The Dark Boy and the Moon Beauty, Sabata (サバタ) is the older twin brother of the Boktai series' protagonist, Django. He is the complete opposite of Django in every possible way. While Django is Sol aligned, Sabata is Dark aligned. However, even though he is associated with the dark, he is not a villain. He has on numerous occasions saved Django's life. Since his body is imbued with the power of Dark Matter, he is susceptible to sunlight, and being in it for long periods of time can pose a risk to his life. Sabata is a playable character in some events of Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django and in the prologue of Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack. Appearance Being Django's twin brother, Sabata looks a lot like him, but with a slightly more feminine appearance. He also seems to be skinnier than his brother, having what looks like an hourglass silhouette. He is a young boy with red eyes and purple hair that is partially slicked back into a swooping cone-like shape, with two bangs hanging on the side of the headband. He has a smaller bang under the bandana, right between his eyes, and two larger ones that hang over the side of his face and are held up by his headband, which resembles a black mask bearing two large square shaped eyes outlined in red. He also has two scars on his face: one on the left cheek, the other is hidden under the headband and is located on the left eyebrow. His signature piece of clothing is his Moonlight Scarf, a memento from his mother, which he wears on his neck. His outfit consists of a black armor like protector on his torso with puffy dark grey sleeves that have purple folds and matching dark grey baggy shorts. His shoes differ from game to game: in the first game he wears plain dark grey knee-high boots with black folds and wedges, while in the other two he has a pair of black oversized boots with grey edges, metallic tips and three spikes at the back of each calf. Biography When Sabata was still an infant, the Queen of Immortals, Hel, kidnapped him and infused his body with Dark Matter. He was trained to be a ruthless killer, specialized in taking down the Solar Boy. In his teens, Sabata kidnapped his mother, Mani, in the place of the Count (who was wounded by Ringo and unable to accomplish his mission) and imprisoned her in the Queen's castle without knowing that she was the one who gave birth to him. One day, while walking through the corridors with a wounded leg, he passed by Mani's cell. She bound his wound with her Moonlight Scarf and he then knew that Mani was his true mother. After Django defeats the Count of Groundsoaking Blood, he is confronted by Sabata who tells him to turn back and to stop pursuing the Immortals. Django and Otenko refuse and Sabata leaves with his Dark Warp technique. Django and Sabata later meet up inside of the volcanic Firetop Mountain and he uses the power of Dark Matter to resurrect the giant iron golem Muspell to fight Django. When Django makes it to the Permafrost he summons the Snow White Wolf Garmr with Dark Matter as well. When Django reaches Sol City, Sabata confronts Django and they duel atop a floating platform. Sabata humiliates Django by dodging every single one of his attacks while laughing at him. Sabata Dark Warps off of the platform after telling Django that to save Moon Beauty he must defeat Carmilla, the Crying Banshee. Django and Sabata duel again in Dark Castle, and Sabata is defeated this time, and he explains to Django about Mani, the guardians Muspell and Garmr, and about Carmilla. Sabata, having recovered from his battle with Django saves his life by knocking him out of the way of a skeletal hand of Hel's headed straight for his chest. The two brothers then team up to defeat Hel. After the battle, Sabata leaves on a quest to try and restore Carmilla's soul. He fights against a Vampire-turned Red Ringo in the desert and gets badly injured. Later on he meets up with his brother again while recovering from his wound. While in a hidden chamber of the Remains, Sabata saves Django by knocking him out of the way of a vampire's bite. Sabata and his brother team up to defeat the vampire but Django gets bitten in the process. Sabata places Django in a coffin and drags him to the Pile Driver, where he purifies his brother, but also collapses from being exposed to sunlight for too long. After Sabata recovers, he and Django confront Black Dainn and Blue Dvallin, the Sea ruling immortal. Django fights Dvallin while Sabata chases after Dainn. Sabata loses sight of Black Dainn and goes to the entrance of Spiral Tower to wait for Django. Sabata and Django climb both sides of Spiral Tower and meet up at the top in the center, where they confront and defeat Black Dainn. At the foot of Spiral Tower, Sabata realizes that he is the new Moon Beauty and uses his Lunar powers to open the door to the Undead Zone for Django. In Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack, Sabata is captured by the Immortal Ratatosk and forced to act as the Immortal's puppet in awakening Vanargand, the beast of destruction. After fighting against Django in the White Forest, Django attempts to rescue Sabata by removing all Dark Matter from his body, but fails to save him, and Sabata fuses with Vanargand. However, Django was able to defeat Vanargand. Depending of the player's actions, Sabata dies and stays with Carmilla inside Vanargand, or survives and leave the Moon with Django. Weapons and Abilities *'Gun Del Hell:' Gun del Hell is Sabata's main, and seemingly only weapon. It fires concentrated blasts of Dark Matter. It can fire shots and spreads just like Django's Gun Del Sol, and can be charged to unleash a spinning attack. *'Dark Warp:' This is the first of Sabata's abilities that he ever reveals. Dark Warp seemingly lets him teleport wherever he wishes. *'Zero Shift:' Zero Shift is his most-used ability. Zero Shift is like Dark Warp but it only teleports him a short distance and allows him to bypass enemies. *'Black Sun:' Black Sun consumes all of Sabata's energy, but it allows him to block out the sun, or any other forms of light, for a short period. *'Black Hole:' Using the Gun Del Hell, Sabata can create Black Holes that draw in blasts from Django's Gun Del Sol or other enemies and traps them. *'Ice Lance:' Used in Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack, Sabata summons the power of Garmr, and summons several icicles and conjures an icy mist. *'Fire Ball:' Used in Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack, Sabata summons the power of Muspell, conjuring several explosive fireballs. *Sabata's Lunar Blood allows him to house the spirits of other beings within his body until they can return to their own body, if possible. Music In the Boktai series, Sabata has different themes, such as battle or a type of encounter. Gallery Dark Boy Sabata Official Artwork Manual.jpg|Art of Sabata from Boktai Manual Book Shinbok Sabata Concept Art.png|Sabata concept art from official Shinbok Book Sabata with Vanargand Shinbok.png Gun Del Hell Official Artwork.jpg|Main Sabata weapon Gun Del Hell Concept art of Django and Sabata for Boktai 1.jpg|Concept art of Django and Sabata for Boktai 1 Wallpapers Boktai The Sun is in Your Hand Wallpaper 02 (JP).jpg|Wallpaper of Django and Sabata Form Boktai 1 Boktai The Sun is in Your Hand Wallpaper 01 (PJ).jpg|Wallpaper from Boktai 1 Boktai 2 Solar Boy Django Zoktai Wallpaper 01 (JP).jpg|Wallpaper of Sabata From Boktai 2 Boktai 2 Solar Boy Django Zoktai Wallpaper 05 (JP).jpg|Wallpaper of Sabata From Boktai 2 Boktai 2 Solar Boy Django Zoktai Wallpaper 13 (JP).jpg|Cast of Boktai 2 Boktai 3 Sabata's Counterattack Shinbok Wallpaper 08.jpg Boktai 3 Sabata's Counterattack Shinbok Wallpaper 06.jpg Boktai 3 DemonClanWallpaper.jpeg Sprites SabataMug.png SabataMug2.png Shinbok Sabata Sprite 01.png Trivia *Sabata's name is a reference to the 1969 western movie character played by Lee Van Cleef. *In the first game's fight at Sol City you can't hit him, because he will attack you at back right away. He also teleports in a different location if you get too close to him. The fight will eventually end after some time. *In the second game, it's said that Django and Sabata look exactly like their parents, Django like Ringo and Sabata like Mani. *If you pay closer attention to the third game's best/good ending's post-credit scene, you can see that Sabata fires a Luna bullet at Trinity. Category:Boktai characters Category:Bosses Category:Featured Articles